Take a Chance on Me
by Emilamoo
Summary: Jane and Lisbon go to a bar... Lisbon gets drunk and decides to spill her guts out about what she'd like to say to Jane. In a song. How will Jane react? Read and find out! Kinda OOC. Jisbon oneshot. Please review! Rated for drinking, but nothing worse.


**I'm not back, but I thought you guys might want a little Jisbon from me. :) I'm not quite sure when I'll be able to update Choices and Roses, but I can tell you that it won't be for a while. :( Plus, it'll be harder to update with school starting on Tuesday and all...**

**But some good news is that there's the return of the gay bouncer in this story! Yay!**

**This fic is based on the song "Take a Chance on Me" by ABBA. The story is kinda OOC, but what the hey.**

**Please review! I might be conviced to update faster if you review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or anything else.**

**Take A Chance On Me**

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please with blueberries on top?"

"Blueberries?"

"Well I know you don't like cherries because you always give your cherries to me when the team orders sundaes."

"Oh. Well how do you know if I don't like blueberries or not?"

"You keep a stash of them in the fridge in your office. I've seen you eating them. And a few of your blouses have purplish blue stains on them."

"Whatever."

"So…?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Come on, Lisbon. Just this once?"

"No way, Jane."

"Will you ever?"

"Maybe when Hell freezes over, melts, and freezes over again."

"Really?!"

"No!"

"Come on. You know you want to…"

"No, I don't really want to go to a bar with you just so you can get in because your ID was terminated due to last time you went and danced on the tables nude."

"But that was only once!"

Lisbon sighed and looked up from her desk, putting down the pencil she had used to fill out paperwork. Jane was leaning on her desk, eyes twinkling and a smile on his face.

"You tried to make out with a random woman because you thought she looked like Angelina Jolie."

"She did! At least from the back…" he protested.

"Angeline Jolie is married and has been married to Brad Pitt for years."

"Well nothing's engraved in stone, now is it?"

"The woman's husband was sitting right next to her!" Lisbon shouted, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Again, nothing's engraved in stone. Besides, it's not like you were there and I embarrassed you or anything."

"No, but you called me at 3am to come bail you out of prison!"

"It's not my fault all of those women were sending me free drinks."

"You could have declined them."

"But that would be just rude!"

"It would've been the mature thing to do," Lisbon told him. "But of course _you _wouldn't know about that."

Jane feigned a look of insult. "That hurts, Lisbon. Come on. If you came with me, you would be there to make sure I wouldn't get drunk!"

"I'm not your babysitter, Jane!"

"But you wouldn't have to 'babysit' me; you could have fun with me. Have a drink, dance. It would be a fun night!"

Lisbon sighed. It had been a long week. A long, dull, boring week. And a night out was something she desperately needed. But she still had 10 packets of paperwork to fill out… and only three more days to finish it. Plus, going out to a place where you could get drunk with someone you secretly love might not be such a good idea.

"I don't know… I still have a lot of paperwork to fill out," Lisbon debated.

Jane shrugged, dismissing her words with a wave of his hand. "Meh. You've been doing that all week. A little break won't hurt anything."

Lisbon at looked at the clock. 5:30. She sighed.

"Okay," she said, caving in. "I'm going to stay until six though."

Jane nodded and turned toward the door. "I'll pick you up at 7:30."

Lisbon's head snapped up. 'Oh, you don't need to-" she started to protest.

But Jane was already out the door.

JANEANDLISBONAREINLOVEANDEVERYBODYKNOWSITBUTTHEM!

6:50 came before she knew it and Lisbon had finished the rest of the current packet she was working on. She grabbed her keys, shoved everything into the drawers of her desk, and excited her office, locking the door behind her. She walked out of the bullpen, passed the area where the rest of her team worked, and headed towards the elevator.

Downstairs, she passed the main security guard, Dwight.

"Good evening, Agent Lisbon," he said.

"Bye Dwight."

"Oh, hey!"

Lisbon turned around. "What's up?"

Dwight looked at the ground, pushing his huge, blocky glasses up his nose. "Um, are you busy tonight?"

"Oh, uh, yeah."

Dwight looked away, clearly disappointed. "Oh, 'cause I thought if you weren't we could go have dinner at Chili's or something…"

Lisbon nodded, feeling sufficiently awkward and slightly guilty. Dwight- the nerdiest, dumbest, weirdest CBI employee ever- liked her and was asking her out. Great. It's not that she didn't like Dwight- he was a great security guard and he was nice and all- it's just… he wasn't her type. The man parted his oily hair straight down the middle, sat on an exercise ball instead of a chair, had a bobble head collection on his desk, and enjoyed getting drunk with his laser-tag team.

No. Not her type at all.

Lisbon snuck a quick glance at her watch. It was already 7:00. _7:00?! Oh God, Jane's picking me up in half an hour! _She didn't mean to sound rude, but she had to get going.

"So what're you doing?" Dwight asked.

Lisbon pursed her lips together. "Um… does it really matter?"

She didn't really feel like sharing her personal life with him. Not that what she was going to do with Jane was personal or anything. It's not like it was a date…

Dwight shrugged. "No, not really. I'm just curious."

Lisbon sighed. "I'm just going dancing at a club."

Dwight raised an eyebrow. "Alone?"

"No."

"May I ask with whom?"

"Are you really giving me a choice?" Lisbon asked, starting to get slightly annoyed.

When Dwight just shrugged, she sighed. "Patrick Jane."

"Oh," Dwight said, nodding. "Him."

Lisbon nodded. "Yeah." She looked around. "Um, I'm gonna get going," she said, starting to walk away.

"Oh, yeah. Have fun," Dwight called after her.

"Yeah. Thanks," she called back over her shoulder.

Once she was outside, she let out a long, tired sigh.

Back inside, Dwight sighed with disappointment. "I knew it'd only be a matter of time before they started bangin' each other," he mumbled bitterly.

Outside, Lisbon fanned herself with her hand as she walked to her car. The air was hot and sticky and the sun shone brightly. There was a breeze in the air, but it was so hot that even the breeze felt scorching. By the time she arrived at her house, she was drenched in sweat. She looked at her watch. 7:15.

"Crap!" she hissed.

She quickly jumped- not literally, of course- into the shower and washed her hair with Extra Wave and Shine shampoo. Then she dried off.

_*Knock, knock*_

Lisbon pulled a towel around her small form before scurrying to the door. She completely forgot what time it was until she saw Jane standing in front of her wearing a white button up shirt, black jacket, and dark blue jeans. His eyes widened.

Her eyes widened too. "Oh, no. Oh shit. _Damn it!_"

She whirled around, took off down the hallway, rushed into her bedroom, and slammed the door behind her.

Jane smiled and walked inside. Lisbon hadn't really invited him to enter, but he felt weird standing outside of an open door.

"I'm so sorry," Lisbon called from inside her room. She was busy pulling out all of her night-out outfits. "I guess I just… lost track of the time."

"No. You just worked on paperwork too much, got caught by Dwight, and spent too long in the shower," Jane told her.

"How did you-? Nevermind. Um, just wait for a little while. I'll be out in a bit. Twenty minutes tops."

"Okay."

Jane walked down towards the living room, pausing here and there to look at pictures of Lisbon and her brothers in their childhoods. He settled down in the large, comfy, white couch facing a huge, flat screen TV mounted on a large glass wall. Past it, he could see the dark blue sky and a lot of the city of Sacramento. He leaned back in the couch, closing his eyes.

_So this is the couch that Lisbon sits on everyday,_ he thought to himself. He sprawled himself out on the couch, pressing his face down into the soft fabric and inhaling. It smelt faintly of cinnamon. His mind automatically flashed back to when he was blind and had felt Lisbon's face.

He liked Lisbon. A lot. A lot more than he should.

And he had the slightest feeling that she liked him too. Whenever he got into trouble, she was always there to help him. Whenever he had an idea or a hunch- no matter how crazy or outlandish it was- she backed him up with it. She practically always interrogated someone with him. She wouldn't do all that with… Cho or Rigsby, now would she?

Okay, so she probably would. But she wouldn't joke and flirt with them like she did with him! She probably wouldn't scream and bite their heads off when they got into trouble, either.

He sighed. _Women._

Back in her room, Lisbon had finally decided on an outfit. She chose a dark purple halter top and black skinny jeans. She also wore a necklace made of tiny circles of emeralds and diamonds in a small, nickel-sized ring hanging off a silver chain. She curled her hair, applied a quick layer of clear nail polish, put on some bubble gum pink lip gloss on, applied a little bit of charcoal gray eyeliner, grabbed her purse, and headed towards the living room.

"Okay, Ja-" Her voice was cut off when she saw Jane lying down on her couch.

The lights from the city's skyscrapers shone in from outside the glass wall, highlighting his handsome features. There was a trace of a smile on his lips, and for a quick moment, Lisbon wondered what it would be like to lay down next to him and feel his lips on hers. But she quickly cleared the thought from her head. He looked so peaceful on her couch, so… in place.

"Stop staring at me or I'll start to think that you're checking me out," he joked, his eyes still closed.

Lisbon jumped a little. "Oh, sorry. Um, you ready to go?"

Jane nodded, opened his eyes, and stood up.

"Wow! You look… amazing," Jane told her.

Lisbon blushed. "Thanks."

"Shall we?" Jane asked in a phony British accent, holding out his arm.

"We shall," Lisbon said in her own accent, linking her arm in his as they excited.

They arrived at the dance club and walked up to the bouncers. One was tall and buff looking, and the other just happened to be a gay bouncer they had met before back when the team had thrown her a "World's Best Boss" party on Father's Day.

"Hey, didn't we kick you out because you got so drunk you danced around nude?" the buff one asked suspiciously, squinting his eyes.

"Oh, yeah! I remember that!" the gay one said. He turned to the buff one. "That was a good show…"

Buff Boy sighed angrily. "Bernard…"

"He's with me," Lisbon cut in impatiently.

"May we see some ID?"

Lisbon sighed and pulled out her ID.

"Oh, you're an agent," Bernard observed.

Lisbon nodded slowly and patronizingly. _Ya think, genius? That's why it says 'Senior _Agent _Teresa Lisbon of the California Bureau of Investigation!'_

"Fine, you can come in. But I'm limiting you, sir, to two drinks," Buff Boy said, glaring at Jane. "I've got my eyes on you."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, grabbed Jane, and pulled him inside.

Bernard turned to Buff Boy. "I hope he performs again! I kept shouting 'Encore, encore!' but you pulled him out of the club too fast…"

Buff Boy sighed and smacked him on the back of the head.

Inside, music was thumping, neon glow in the dark paint was being splattered, black lights were shining, people were dancing, and everyone was having a good time. Well, everyone but that guy that was puking over in the corner.

"Let's dance, Lisbon!" Jane shouted over the music, pulling her onto the dance floor.

Lisbon was hesitant at first, but then she got into the music. They danced happily to 'Get Down Tonight' by KC and the Sunshine Band, 'When I Grow Up' by the Pussycat Dolls, 'Show Me What I'm Looking For' by Carolina Liar, 'Obsessed' by Mariah Carey, 'Hotel Room Service' by Pitbull, and 'Let's Dance' by Donna Summers.

"And now we are going to play 'Sway' by Michael Buble for a Mr. Patrick Jane!" the DJ said, turning on the next song.

"Nice song choice," Lisbon complimented.

Jane shrugged modestly and then twirled her.

_All the dancers may be on the floor,_

_But my eyes can see only you._

_Only you have that magic technique,_

_When we sway I go weak._

They swayed back and forth, smiling at each other and getting into the music. He twirled her out again and the fabric from her shirt brushed his arm. Tingles and sparks shot up through his body, making his heart speed up a bit. He pulled her back and put his hand on the small of her back. A huge smile lit up on her face and in that moment Jane thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

Suddenly he slowed down despite that the tempo of the song wasn't slow.

The smile slipped off Lisbon's face when he slowly leaned in. Her eyes automatically fluttered shut. Before she knew it, she could feel the warmth of his face.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE!" the DJ shouted.

They sprang apart, both blushing furiously.

"Tonight we're gonna stop the music early 'cause tonight is KARAOKE NIGHT! And we have ten performers tonight who called in earlier to volunteer! Their names are; Jeff Sparrow, Ashley Smith, high school sweethearts Walker Brown and Danaeya Rose, Alexia Robson, Patrick Jane, Teresa Lisbon-"

Lisbon wasn't listening anymore. She turned to Jane, glaring accusingly. "_You! _You knew about this the whole time, didn't you?! You volunteered us!" she cried furiously, her face bright red with rage.

Jane raised his hands up. "Now, now, Lisbon. You don't know that-"

Lisbon's eyes widened and she pointed at him. "_That's _why you used the phone at your desk! You never use your desk!"

Jane laughed. "All right, all right. You got me. I called in earlier and volunteered us."

"It's not funny!" Lisbon shouted.

She stormed over to the bar and ordered a margarita. Jane followed her and sat down, ordering a beer.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Jane assured her. "Besides, I'm going before you. And I assure you that I will make a fool of myself."

Lisbon sighed angrily. "I don't really have a choice, now do I?"

Her drink arrived and she accepted it with a smile and barely audible- but clearly grateful- 'Thank You'. She then took a large sip of it.

"Someone's thirsty," Jane commented, amused.

Lisbon just glared at him.

They drank their drinks as they waited for their turns. The DJ walked up to Jane and whispered his choices to him. He whispered his choice to the DJ and then the DJ walked over to Lisbon.

"'I Will Survive' or 'Take a Chance on Me'."

Lisbon frowned. "_Those _are my choices?"

The DJ just shrugged. "Look, lady, I don't think of the songs. You gotta problem then just walk out of here and we'll get someone else to perform."

_Me-oww._

Lisbon sighed. "Fine, uh… 'Take a Chance on Me', I guess."

He nodded. "Okay. You get to go on in about 20 minutes."

"Great," she muttered once he left.

"What didya choose?" Jane asked her.

"Can't tell you. That would ruin it."

Right then, Danaeya and Walker were singing 'It Takes Two'. They were both giggling and gazing into each others' eyes. In between parts, Walker was giving Danaeya quick pecks on her cheek and occasionally her lips, making Danaeya blush like crazy.

Lisbon smiled. They were a cute couple. She wished she could have a relationship like that. More specifically, with Jane.

By the time Alexia was up singing, Lisbon was on her third drink. She was a bit tipsy, but her words were barely slurred. Just then Alexia's song was finished and the DJ walked up.

"All right, nice job Alexia! And now we have… Patrick Jane! Come on up Patrick."

"Wish me luck," Jane whispered to Lisbon, winking.

He ran onto the stage, grabbed the microphone, and waved to the crowd.

"Hi everyone! This song goes out to my friend here, Teresa!" he said, pointing right at Lisbon.

The spotlight fell on her and she blushed, taking a large, long gulp from her drink.

Then the music started and Jane began bopping his head slightly. Lisbon's eyes widened as she recognized the music.

"Oh no," she groaned to herself.

"_I believe in miracles," _Jane started to sing. "_Baby. Oh, you sexy thing!"_

Lisbon blushed the hardest she'd ever blushed. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, and someone let out a low whistle. She took her glass, tipped it back, and drained the rest of it.

"I'm going to need another," Lisbon told the female bartender, and the bartender nodded sympathetically before blending up another drink. Lisbon just finished it when Jane walked off the stage, waving at the cheering crowd. The DJ called Lisbon's name.

She took a shot, walked up, guzzled the alcohol, and wrenched the microphone from the DJ's hand.

The music started, and she sighed. By now, she was sufficiently drunk, and it showed. Thinking that she was taking a huge step of bravery, she pointed at Jane and shouted, "THIS ONE'S FOR YOU, JANE!"

She cleared her throat before starting to sing.

"_If you change your mind,_

_I'm the first in line._

_Honey I'm still free._

_Take a chance on me._

_If you need me, let me know._

_Gonna be around._

_If you've got no place to go,_

_When you're feeling down."_

Jane sat up, intrigued. Lisbon was a pretty good singer, even if she was drunk.

"_If you're all alone,_

_And the pretty birds have flown._

_Honey I'm still free._

_Take a chance on me._

_Gonna do my very best,_

_And it ain't no lie._

_If you put me to the test,_

_If you let me try._

_Take a chance on me._

_Take a chance on me._

_We can go dancing._

_We can go walking._

_As long as we're together._

_Listen to some music,_

_Maybe just talking._

_You'd get to know me better._

'_Cause you know I've got_

_So much that I wanna do._

_When I dream I'm alone with you,_

_It's magic._

_You want me to leave it there,_

_Afraid of a love affair._

_But I think you know,_

_That I can't let go."_

Jane wondered if Lisbon dreamt about him like he dreamt about her. He dreamt that she was his, that he held her in his arms. He dreamt of their kisses, of their hugs. He even had a few wet dreams of her… which he despised. He was too damn old to be having wet dreams!

He realized with a start that the lyrics were actually kind of true. He _was _afraid of an affair. But he knew that if he would ever be with Lisbon, it wouldn't be just an _affair. _It would be something _more._

But he was scared. Scared that Lisbon didn't like him or would never love him back. Sure, she had said that this song was for Jane, but she was drunk! She was _so drunk! _He was also afraid that his wife would hate him, disapprove of his love for Lisbon even though she was in Heaven.

"_If you change your mind,_

_I'm the first in line._

_Honey I'm still free._

_Take a chance on me._

_If you need me, let me know._

_Gonna be around._

_If you've got no place to go,_

_When you're feeling down._

_If you're all a lone,_

_When the pretty birds have flown._

_Honey I'm still free._

_Take a chance on me._

_Gonna do my very best,_

_And it ain't no lie._

_If you put me to the test,_

_If you let me try_

_Take a chance on me. _

_Take a chance on me."_

Jane was officially hanging onto every word she was singing now. _If you let me try._ Jane decided that he would let her try… if she really wanted to.

"_Oh you can take your time baby._

_I'm in no hurry._

_I know I'm gonna get ya._

_You don't wanna hurt me._

_Baby don't worry._

_I ain't gonna let ya._

_If you tell me now,_

_My love is strong enough, _

_To last when things are rough._

_It's magic._

_You say that I waste my time._

_But I can't get you off my mind._

_No I can't let go._

'_Cause I love you so…"_

Jane wasn't listening anymore. He didn't want to hurt Lisbon. After all, he was a damaged man. She was saying that her love would be strong enough to last when things were rough, but would it be? He could only hope that it was true. She should know him well enough to know that he had a lot- a _lot_- of rough times.

"AND THAT WAS TERESA LISBON!" the DJ shouted. "Let's give her a hand!"

The crowd roared in response, and a giggling Lisbon skipped off stage. She leaned down toward the nearest couple sitting at a table and smiled at them sweetly.

"Hiiii," she greeted them, her words slurred.

"Hey, you're the Take a Chance on Me lady!" the young woman observed.

Lisbon laughed. "Yeup! That'sa meeee! Umm, are you guysss gonna finish that drrrrink?" she asked, pointing to a large pint of lime green alcoholic liquid.

"No, you can have it."

"Thank youuuu verrryyy much," Lisbon slurred, grabbing the drink.

She poured the liquid into her mouth, ignoring the fact that half of it poured down the front of her shirt. She chugged as she went back to Jane.

By the time she reached him, there was only a quarter of the pint left.

"Ooh, that'sssss some gooood stuff, Jay-nuh. You want some?"

Jane couldn't believe how drunk she was. She was as drunk- if not more- than he was when he got kicked out.

He shook his head. "No, I'm good. And I think you are too. Come on, let's put that down."

He gently took the drink from her and set it down on the barstool.

His hand remained on hers, and Lisbon looked up at Jane. Their eyes locked, and for a few moments, they just stared at each other.

The noise, the crowd, the bar, everything disappeared, and it was like they were the only two people in the world.

Then, before either of them knew what was happening, Lisbon threw her arms around Jane's neck and crashed her lips to his.

Jane's eyes widened. He didn't do anything. It's not that he didn't _want _to kiss her back- he did- it's just that he physically _couldn't. _Her lips were pressed so hard to his that he couldn't move his lips even if he tried.

Lisbon pulled away and looked at him. Jane wouldn't take advantage of her, not when she was drunk like his. But even if he wanted to, he couldn't because she closed her eyes and passed out in his arms.

"Oh dear," Jane muttered.

He scooped her up, paid for the drinks, and carried her out to his car. Once they got to her house, he fished Lisbon's keys out of her purse, unlocked the door, plopped her down on the couch, and pulled up a thin blanket over her. He considered changing her out of her alcohol-soaked clothes, but Lisbon would kill him at work tomorrow. She was already going to kill him for letting her get drunk.

Jane looked at Lisbon. Despite her unconscious state, she looked absolutely beautiful.

He leaned down, placed a feathery kiss on her forehead, and excited her house.

JANEANDLISBONHAVESOMUCHUSTTHEY'REGONNASTARTMAKINGOUTINHEROFFICE!

Lisbon sat in her office the next morning, cradling her head. She had the _worst _hangover ever. She heard a clank and looked up to see Jane walking in.

"Oh no," she groaned.

She couldn't believe she had kissed him last night. God. She was never going to live that down. And the song she sang! Oh God, the _song! _She had meant every word of it, but that didn't mean she had _wanted _to say it to him. Well, she _did, _but not when she was drunk!

"What do you want, Jane?" she asked, her eyes trained on her desk.

"Why did you choose to sing that song?" he asked.

The fact that he had whispered the question is what made Lisbon look up from her desk. Jane was leaning in the frame of her doorway.

Lisbon was flustered by his bluntness. "Um… because my other option was 'I Will Survive'," she lied.

"And what's wrong with that song?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly," Jane said, straightening up. "Which makes me believe that you chose that song because you wanted to sing to me what you never had the guts to say."

Lisbon gaped at him. "…No!"

"Liar."

"So what if I did? It's not like you'd do anything about it."

Wordlessly, Jane moved towards her. He stopped right in front of her.

"How do you know?" he whispered.

Then, he kissed her. Unlike last night's kiss, this one was soft, sweet, and gentle. Lisbon responded to it almost immediately. Their lips moved in a slow, steady like movement that made Lisbon's knees weak. She pulled away, her face flushed.

"What're you-" she started to ask.

When she noticed that her voice was husky with desire, she cleared her throat. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a chance on you," Jane told her with a smile. "But you'll have to promise me that you'll be there for me and when I need you. You have to promise me that you'll always be by my side, that you'll always be my best friend. And you'll have to promise me that you'll stick with me through the rough times… that you'll never leave me."

Lisbon nodded and smiled, her eyes misting up a little bit. "I promise," she whispered.

Jane smiled again and closed the space between them. And this time, Lisbon didn't do anything to stop it.

**If ya'll haven't guessed, Dwight is based on the character Dwight Schrute from The Office. Gosh, I love that show!**


End file.
